Jayden and Emily Maybe
by Yoyoyellow
Summary: The nilock got Emily and made her forget jayden. Why him? Does she remember him at the end? Guss you have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Jayden's POV**

"Give it up nilock" I yell as we run up.

"Are we ready ? "I say "Yes they all yell back " Then let's get to work. Samurizers... GO GO Samurai. We all say in unison. " red ranger" I know your secret would you mind if I told her?" No don't say it. I yell. I'm done talking to this creep. Says Emily. _She is so beautiful when she fights. I..._ No what did you do to her I made her forget you and only you because you mean a lot to her and she means a lot to you so have fun fixing this problem. I'm drying out goooooood bye. We better get Em to the house. Mike says. On our way back to the Shiba house mike asked me if I had a crush on Emily of course I lied because I didn't want him or the the others to know about it.

**Emily's POV**

I can't remember anything that happened yesterday. Then a red figure walks in with a frown on his face ." Hey " I say but he doesn't say a word justs sits down next to me. " Who are you " I ask. I'm Jayden Shiba the red ranger says the red figure. Ummmmm I don't know you i blurted out. I know because the nilock made you forget who I am. Just because I...

**Wow I love cliffhangers don't you**

**Dont forget to review**

**My first fanfiction **


	2. I do remember Somewhat

Emily's POV

Hey Em your awake enterupted Mia. Yeah how long was I out 2 1/2 days. So who is that Jayden fellow. I asked. Listen boys we must talk in private all left in a hustle. What did you want to talk about? Ok Jayden is the red ranger and you liked him until the nilock made you forget to toucher him. If you don't remember then at least give it some thought. I liked the Em that would sit on her bed all night and talk about how cute he is. Mia I do like him. What if he likes some one else because he thinks that I don't like him. That wouldn't happen I know him.

Jayden's POV

Jayden's room

Dude just tell her how you feel and maybe shell remember. Kevin states. What I she doesn't and wants to go out with mike or some one. She won't we can be shore of that. And plus you guys are like hip & hop. You need each other to stay in sync and to help though tough times. I guss your right I'll try and talk to her tonight.

Good for you.

Make shore to review!¡


	3. Clueless

Jayden and Emily

Jayden's POV

Where's Em? I ask Mia. She went to the park to think. No I know better something is bothering Em and I'll get to he bottom of this.

AT THE PARK

There is a little blond sitting on the bench playing a flute. That's got to be Emily. I say. Apparently she herd me because she turned to see me and ran the other way. What was that about? I ask myself And run after her. There she is. Hey Em what's wrong the only time you play your flute is when you are sad. Well because I like a person but what if he thinks I forgot about him. So do you like mile? Well yah as a brother and friend. Well I like this girl but what of she riot about me? So do you like Mia? Yah as a sister and a friend? THEN IF ON CUE BOTH OF US SAY THEN SAY THEN WHO DO YOU LIKE?

They are so clue less

Not the best chapter but come on its like midnight!

Make shore to review!¡


	4. I love you

Emily's POV

Jayden I think I'm in love with... but before I could finnish he says YOU. I'm frozen in my thoughts. Then Jayden sits next to me. Em please go out with me. I ponder a moment and say YES I will go out with you.

Jayden's POV

Emily why did you run from me. Well because i was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way and say that I was wasting my time liking you like all the other boys say. I'm not like other boys though Em I'm the red ranger you've known for 2 years. I know but... Then it happens sparks flew everywhere I kissed her and then the best part she kissed back. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

No ones POV

They walked home together and told there friends. Why is it so hard to get a girl to like you? I mean… we kissed and it was the most shocking feeling of the world mainly with Emily! I love her so much and now she knows it.

Make shore to review!¡


	5. Lovin you

Emily's POV

Guess what Mia? What? Jayden and I ki .. Kissed! No way Em no way. Yes yes and yes! I'm so happy for you. I'm just so happy that my biggest wish finally came true. All of a sudden the gap sensor went off. Ohh crap Em what if it's the same nilock and he try's to get you again then that memory will vanish.

Jayden's POV

Lets get going and kick the nilocks butt. Ok I know I am. Emily I don't know if that's a good idea what if... What if,what if, what if I WANT TO GOOOOO! Fine you can go. Thanks Jay. I love you love you too. Hey nilock you want to pick on some one of your skill level. Ohhhhh not you again how was your time with the yellow ranger it was the most amazing time of his life and he loves me and I love him. Nooooooooo! The nilock just dissolved away after he herd that and didn't go mega monster. Well that was easy Rangers victory is ours. And I love you to Em!

Make sure to review!


	6. WHAT DID YOU DO!

"Mike what the heck did you say to Emily this morning she has been so quite and not her usual bubbly self." jayden said. "All I said was that she needed to break up with you because you are too focused on the team and not on the relationship you have and that you two weren't meant to be." mike said. Milk you are such an idiot. Mia said. "I'll go and talk to Em for you jayden so she doesn't break up with you cause you two are soooo cite together." Mia said.

WITH EMILY AND MIA

"Em what's wrong with you and jayden all of a sudden you don't want to talk to him?" Mia said. "Well mike said that jayden broke up with me and that we were so ugly together and that he hates me." Em stated. OMG MIKE WHAT DID YOU DO!

Mia yelled. What do you mean what did mike do. Jayden asked. Mike told Emily that you broke up with her and that you two were ugly together and that you hated her. MIKE WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT. Listen Em I love you and nothing or no one could ever change that. Jayden said. He kissed her on the lips and emily kissed back they pulled away after a minute to see mike being dragged out of the room by his ear with Mia. Then they snuggled together and Emily fell asleep in Jayden's arms that night.

Make sure to review!


	7. JEALOUSY!¡¡!¡!¡

WITH MIA AND MIKE

"Why the hell would you tell Emily that!" Mia yelled at Mike. " Because I like Emily and she would like me if she would spend a little less time with Jayden and a little more time with mwa." Mike argued. "Well if you do that ever again then you will start liking my fists." Mia said.

WITH EMILY AND JAYDEN

"Oh man I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it for the rest of my life." Jayden Told Emily. "I feel the same way." Emily stated." I'm sorry doubted our relationship Jay." "Em it's fine Mike brain washed you it wasn't your fault." Jayden claimed. "You'll always be mine forever and always." Jayden said. No I like Emily way more than you will ever love her. Mike barged in. MIKE LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT SO STOP IT OR THE ONLY THING YOU'LL BE HITTING ON IS MY FISTS. Emily screamed. Sorry Emily that you will be with Jayden for the rest of your life. Mike uttered under his breath. Emily herd it and she said "that's it Mike." Emily don't do anything to Mike remember that I love you and nothing will ever happen to us. I love you to Jayden! Mike finally left and gave up liking Emily. Jayden and Emily started making out in Jayden's room and knew that they were meant to be.

Make sure to review!


End file.
